Moment égaré
by Spoiled Child
Summary: Petit OS tiré de l'histoire Ombres et Lumières dédicacé à MomoClem pour la 100ème review. Derek veut récupérer son blouson qu'il a dû passer à Stiles la veille, petit dérapage ... STerek Lime J'ai essayé de faire au mieux, j'espère que ça vous plaira.


Petit OS tiré de l'histoire Ombres et Lumières dédicacé à MomoClem pour la 100ème review.

Cela ne nécessite pas d'avoir lu l'histoire pour comprendre, même si c'est mieux. Pour situer ce passage, il se déroule dans le chapitre 7.

Derek veut récupérer son blouson qu'il a dû passer à Stiles la veille.

J'ai essayé de faire au mieux, j'espère que ça vous plaira.

* * *

Une fois arrivée dans la maison, Stiles se dirigea vers la cuisine pour se préparer un encas. Toujours enveloppé dans le blouson de Derek le protégeant comme une armure, il ouvrit la porte du placard à gâteaux. Le loup se racla la gorge en arrivant à sa suite.

-Pourrais-tu me le rendre ? demanda-t-il poliment sans pour autant dire s'il te plait.

-hum ? de quoi ? fit semblant de ne pas comprendre l'adolescent.

-Maintenant ! insista le loup en faisant luire ses yeux d'un beau bleu électrique.

Stiles resserra instinctivement la veste autour de lui en se mordant nerveusement la lèvre. Selon la logique de Derek, il ne lui restait qu'à la récupérer lui-même en effeuillant Stiles. Rien ne lui ferait plus plaisir que de reprendre son bien de cette manière. L'obstination du jeune homme ne semblait n'avoir d'autre but que de sceller à nouveau leurs lèvres. Il avait été surpris de l'initiative devant la maison de Jackson un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Il faut dire que tout était bon pour clouer le bec de cet insupportable gars qu'était Scott. Stiles était à lui et même si l'adolescent avait du mal à se faire à l'idée qu'il formait un couple, cela viendrait avec le temps.

Lentement, il avança faisant reculer l'adolescent récalcitrant. L'insolent entreprit de le défier du regard d'oser lui reprendre son bien par la force ou la ruse. Sentant un meuble dans son dos, Stiles ne mit que quelques secondes avant de se décider à feinter. Il se glissa brusquement sur le côté pour échapper à Derek. Seulement, grâce à ses sens au dessus de la moyenne, Derek suivit le mouvement rapide et se déplaça à sa suite pour le bloquer. Refusant de s'avouer pris au piège, Stiles partit de l'autre côté et réussit à mettre la table de la cuisine entre eux.

Derek haussa un sourcil moqueur devant cette situation.

-Vraiment Stiles ? Tu crois que cette table va te protéger ? se moqua-t-il ouvertement.

Amusé, il décida de jouer un petit peu plus. Il esquissa un mouvement vers la droite et Stiles fit de même. Puis, il se reprit et fit mine d'aller à gauche. Dérapant légèrement avant de se rattraper à une chaise, Stiles rebroussa chemin et se dirigea à contre sens. Ancrant son regard dans le sien, Derek lui fit un sourire joueur avant de pencher sa tête sur le côté. Stiles tentait d'anticiper le prochain mouvement, il était hors de question qu'il lâche cette veste facilement. Non seulement, il était classe dedans mais en plus il se sentait protégé. Avec elle sur son dos, c'est comme si Derek l'enlaçait perpétuellement et cela le réconfortait. L'idée pouvait sembler bizarre voire saugrenue.

Il ne pouvait l'expliquer clairement sans reconnaître qu'il était vraiment séduit par l'idée d'être important pour Derek, d'être réellement son compagnon. Chose qu'il ne croyait pas possible. Tout n'était qu'un prétexte pour le loup, pour qu'il soit à l'abri. Stiles voulait juste en profiter au maximum tant que cela durerait. Il observa Derek humer l'air, satisfait de ce qu'il sentait apparemment, vu qu'il arborait toujours ce sourire particulier.

Le loup adorait la senteur de Stiles mélanger à la sienne et il avait hâte de pouvoir à nouveau sentir son blouson sur son corps mêlé l'odeur de son compagnon. Créant la surprise au milieu du visage de son vis-à-vis, il sauta sur la table pour passer par-dessus cet obstacle dérisoire. De la table, il sauta sur le jeune homme avec douceur avant de le plaquer contre le mur. Ainsi bloquer entre ses bras puissant de lycanthrope, Stiles cessa de respirer quelques secondes avant d'entendre son cœur s'emballer d'excitation. Ce traitre pulsait furieusement contre ses tempes.

Avec délicatesse, le brun approcha ses lèvres et les posa sur le coin de la bouche stupéfaite. Puis dans une lente caresse, il les déplaça pour les poser en plein milieu pour mieux dévorer leurs jumelles. Tandis que Stiles était distrait par ce baiser passionné, Derek fit glisser le long des épaules l'objet de sa convoitise pour finalement le laisser choir à terre.

Indigné, Stiles commença à protester avec véhémence et repoussa de ses deux mains le loup.

-Ce n'est pas …,

Il ne put finir sa phrase, Derek ne souhaitant pas entendre de protestation au milieu de ce qu'il considérait comme le début d'un câlin sauvage. Il reprit possession de la bouche de Stiles pour le faire taire, vu que la méthode avait déjà fait ses preuves. L'adolescent profita du baiser tout en pestant d'être aussi faible face à ce genre de méthode. Il en voulait à Derek de profiter de lui dans cette situation. Se laissant emporter, il posa maladroitement ses mains dans le dos du loup. Ce contact brisa une barrière de retenue que Derek imposait à son animal intérieur et celui-ci prit un peu plus le contrôle de la situation. Arrachant son compagnon du mur pour l'étaler sur la table, il entreprit de passer ses mains sous son t-shirt pour enflammer son corps de caresses brûlantes.

Stiles se dit que la position était un peu cliché et que, dès lors, il ne regarderait plus cette table de la même manière. Il glissa ses mains dans les cheveux du brun pendant que celui-ci lui dévorait le cou. La température de la pièce était rapidement passée au stade de l'incandescence indécence sexuelle. Avec envie, le loup s'attaqua à la ceinture de son futur amant lui provoquant des frissons d'anticipation. Comprenant qu'il ne s'arrêterait pas, Stiles gémit en sentant les mains de Derek si proches de son intimité. Il voulait profiter de ce moment de folie jusqu'au bout.

Il tendit les mains vers le t-shirt de Derek pour le tirer et le faire passer par-dessus sa tête avant de le jeter à l'autre bout de la pièce. Le torse de gravure de mode du brun le fit baver d'envie. Envie de le dévorer de baiser. Puis le brun se pencha à nouveau sur lui, ne lui laissant que la possibilité de lui caresser la tête et la nuque. La langue de Derek dessina quelques cercles autour de son nombril, entraînant de nouveaux gémissements.

-Encore .. bredouilla Stiles perdu dans des sensations nouvelles.

Derek sourit contre son ventre et recommença à jouer avec sa langue, tandis qu'il appréciait de sentir les mains du plus jeunes se perdre dans ses cheveux. Savourant la peau blanche, il descendait progressivement sa langue taquine de plus en plus bas.

Redressant la tête, il crut avoir entendu un bruit dans l'entrée de la maison. Tremblant de désir, Stiles se releva à son tour se demandant pourquoi tout s'arrêtait soudainement puis, il se figea en entendant le bruit caractéristique que faisait son père en rentrant. Que pouvait-il arriver de pire et de plus gênant ?

Derek était déjà entrain de se relever complètement, laissant comme un froid en lui. L'instant magique était passé et le brun lui jetait un regard désolé. L'adolescent maudissait son géniteur et en même temps le remerciait. Quelque part, il se demandait où tout cela les aurait mener. Vers l'extase, lui souffla sa conscience perfide.

Voyant que Stiles ne réagissait pas et que dans quelques minutes ce moment de folie risquait de mal se terminer, le lycanthrope prit les devant et referma le pantalon de l'adolescent avant de le projeter hors de la pièce pour avoir un peu de temps pour être lui-même décent.

Qu'est ce qui lui avait pris de se laisser aller autant ? Ce garçon brouillait entièrement son bon sens et libérait ses instincts les plus incontrôlables. Dire qu'ils avaient failli faire l'amour sur la table de la cuisine. Il refusait que la première fois de Stiles se passe dans ses conditions. IL devait apprendre à se contrôler. Enfin, il avait tout de même obtenu ce qu'il voulait à la base se dit-il en ramassant son blouson fétiche, après avoir remis son t-shirt.

De loin, il entendit Stiles encenser Lydia, il ne put s'empêcher de grogner pour la forme. Il savait que Stiles le désirait lui et qu'il était son compagnon officiellement devant la meute. Le Shérif arriva dans la cuisine au moment où il ajustait son blouson sur les épaules.

Un sourire victorieux éclairait le visage du loup arrachant une grimace à Stiles qui préféra détourner le regard. Quel plaisir de se fondre dans l'odeur de son compagnon !

Il était sien et le moment venu, ils prendraient leur temps.

Alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?


End file.
